Attracting the attention of urinating males to help in toilet training or to aid in keeping toilets, urinals and the areas around them clean has long been known to be desirable.
Parents, janitors, and others responsible for this cleanliness have often despaired the human male sloppiness of failing to direct urine into the proper receptacles.
Whether dealing with infants or males of other ages, it is well known that the male will direct his urine at a target if one is presented to him.